IIlegal alien
Illgal alien is the 5th Song on Genesis Album and was 46 on billboard Lyrics Got out of bed, wasn't feeling too good With my wallet and my passport, a new pair of shoes The sun is shining so I head for the park, With a bottle of Tequila, and a new pack of cigarettes I got a cousin and she got a friend, Who thought that her aunt knew a man who could help At his apartment I knocked on the door, he wouldn't come out until he got paid. Now don't tell anybody what I wanna do if they find out you know that they'll never let me through. It's no fun being an illegal alien, no It's no fun being an illegal alien Down at the office had to fill out the forms A pink one, a red one, the colours you choose, Up to the counter to see what they think They said 'It doesn't count man, it ain't written in ink'. I don't trust anybody, least not around here, cos It's no fun being an illegal alien, I tell ya It's no fun being an illegal alien, no no no no no It's no fun being an illegal alien, I mean it when I tell ya that It's no fun being an illegal alien, An illegal alien, O.K. Consideration for your fellow man Would not hurt anybody, it sure fits in with my plan Over the border, there lies the promised land Where everything comes easy, you just hold out your hand Keep your suspicions, I've seen that look before But I ain't done nothing wrong now Is that such a suprise? But I've got a sister who'd be willing to oblige She will do anything now to help me get to the outside So don't tell anybody what I wanna do If they find out you know that they'll never let me through. It's no fun being an illegal alien, I tell ya It's no fun being an illegal alien, and it's getting me down It's no fun being an illegal alien, no no no no no It's no fun being an illegal alien, yeah yeah yeah It's no fun (not much fun) being an illegal alien, I tell ya that It's no fun being an illegal alien, I tell ya It's no fun being an illegal alien, no no no no It's no fun (not much fun) being an illegal alien, no no no It's no fun (not bloody much fun) being an illegal alien, It's no fun being an illegal alien, and that's what I am. Meaning The meaning of this song is about a mexican entering USA illegaly Music video The music video starts with phil collins waking up.Then steve hackett going to his car and mike rutherford going to steve's car then they all give a man money.Then they all get a picture,Which then they go check there passports but it get ripped off because it's not written in ink.Which then they go to a bar,Then it shows back to passports and everything one getting mad.Then it shows them being in a poncho and sombreros,And then it shows 2 women making ponchos with the band members playing music. Then after everybody goes to the central and then people are dancing,Then it shows the studio and how they place was built.